All Choices Have There Consequences
by Dreamers Oasis
Summary: Max returns from Antar just in time for Liz's wedding. He is surprised to find her with a child, but there is more to the story that Max needs to figure out. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters except for Andrew who's all mine!

**Author's Note: **In order to follow my story, you're gonna need to know a few things such as: there is no Tess (cause she's just plain evil!), the pod squad knew Liz back on their planet where she was their queen and Max's betrothed, Andrew (you'll find out who he is in a second) was Liz's bodyguard and was in love with her on their planet but she never knew it, he found the gang recently and fits in well with Maria, Liz, and Alex, he is still desperately in love with Liz but she has no idea, after hearing that Khivar was the one to kill Liz in their former life, Max leaves Liz and the gang back on earth and heads to Antar to kill Khivar and lead the planet, however he left without telling anyone and before Liz could tell him she was pregnant.

I know this is a lot to digest before starting the story but I will try to explain it as I go along! Please try and keep up and above all read and review! I really need to know what you guys think! Thanks!

**All Choices Have There Consequences**

He woke up in a cold sweat once again. His pillow was wet from the tears. He had dreamt about her again. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. She looked so innocent and understanding, his dream girl. God, how he missed her! Not a day had gone by in the years since he had left her in his bed without a word that he had not regretted it. Leaving her like that, what the hell was he thinking. Oh yeah, he thought he was protecting her!

It had been days since he felt the pain, that extreme pain that nearly tore his abdomen to pieces. He didn't understand what it was at the time. Maybe he had just ate something weird or maybe he was worrying so much he had developed an ulcer. Worrying about her took up most of his thoughts each day. While he sat in meetings with high ranking officials his mind drifted to her, her flowing brown hair, intense brown eyes, and that smile she held only for him. His need for her was growing stronger each day while his control over the matter was diminishing quickly. He had to go back, he needed to go back.

He sat up and tried to brush the thought aside. He had meetings he was going to be in all day. Wasting time on worrying about Liz was not an option today. Today, he was going to receive a progress report on how the building projects were going. He couldn't zone out again today. He just had to stay focused.

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the bags under his eyes. He looked older and tired. He felt like he'd been put through an emotional wringer.

"Common Max, you gotta focus today! She would want you to focus and not worry about her" he told himself. Yeah right, how the hell would he know what she wanted. He left her without even saying good-bye! She probably hated him.

He could feel the fear growing inside him again. Max had many fears when it came to Liz. Was she alright? Was she happy? But most importantly, the fear that nagged at him the most was the thought of Liz finding someone else. He didn't think he could live if he found her in the arms of another. Sure he knew the only way he could protect her was to leave her. That was why he left in the first place. Now, however, he was having second thoughts on this. There had to be another way to protect her and keep her in his life.

And so Max made the decision, to go back to Roswell and the girl he loves and pray to God above that she would take him back!

**Back in Roswell…**

It had been two years since she last saw him. He left her there, without even saying good-bye and without a chance to tell him the truth. She was without the love of her life, her pillar of strength, alone and pregnant with an alien child whose father knew nothing of her existence. And so Liz did the best she could. She suffered through a fairly brutal pregnancy with lots of morning sickness, dizzy spells, and hours in labor. It all paid off in the end though because she had a beautiful little girl with Max's eyes and ears and her beautiful hair and smile. If only he could see his little girl.

And it turned out she was not as alone as she thought. All of her friends chipped in to help her out through the pregnancy. Maria refused to leave her side at any time. Isabel and Alex were never far away while Michael could be count on to catch her before she hit the ground when one of her dizzy spells occurred. And then there was Andrew. He was right there with Maria. He NEVER left Liz's side, not even in the delivery room. He was by her side throughout the entire nine months of the pregnancy, keeping her company, easing her pain, and most importantly taking her mind off Max.

While he understood what Max did, he resented him greatly for hurting the only woman Andrew ever loved. How could he hurt Liz like that? How could he leave this delicate, petite angel to fend for herself and never even say good-bye? Andrew didn't understand Max's reasoning. So he stepped into Max's place as the over-protective man in Liz's life. After little Claudia was born, he treated her as if she were his own daughter. He took her to the park, blew his paycheck on toys and clothes for her, and always tucked her in at night. He looked after her and Liz as if they were his little family. And so, that is what they potentially became, a family.

It took about a year for Andrew to work up the courage to ask Liz out. During that time, if he wasn't going to work or hanging out with Maria, he was with Liz and Claudia. Maria being Maria, noticed this right away. She always knew how Andrew felt about Liz. She also knew how much Liz loved Max. It took nine months and a beautiful little girl to help Liz get over the intense hurt and anger she felt towards Max. Since it didn't look like Max was ever coming back, she knew the only person worthy of Liz was Andrew, the sweet and gentle man who was head over heels in love with Liz and Claudia. So Maria did everything in her power to help Andrew and Liz get together. After a straight year of convincing Andrew he was perfect for Liz, he finally got the nerve to ask her out and was just about struck dead to hear her say yes.

It took them a long time to evolve their friendship into a relationship. While Liz eventually grew to love Andrew as more than a friend, her heart still ached for the other half of her soul. She loved Andrew and would always be thankful for what he had done for her and Claudia, but could she just go on and forget Max. She knew deep down she would love him forever but he made the choice to leave her. She had to live with the consequences. And so she let herself love Andrew completely.

After a year of dating (and a past life full of trust and loyalty), Andrew popped the question. Liz didn't know what to say. Andrew had said how much he loved Claudia like his own daughter and how he had always loved Liz through all of his lives. He promised to spend the rest of his life trying to make her happy. She was touched by his words but she wondered why when she looked at him, Max's face appeared. She felt a tug in her heart. It was the moment of truth: would she let go of Max or break Andrew's heart? In those few moments before she gave her answer, a million thoughts sped through her mind. She thought about how she would probably never see Max again. She thought about Claudia growing up without a father. She thought about how much she loved Andrew. And she thought about how much she needed someone in her life to share the burden with, a pillar of strength. So she told Andrew the absolute truth, the only one she ever really knew.

"Andrew, I can't do it all alone. I need help. I need you. So, yes," she replied.

And so that brings us to today, a few days before Andrew and Liz's wedding. They have taken Claudia to the park to get away from the stress and toils of planning a wedding. Unfortunately, they had handed the wedding plans over to Isabel who had officially been christened the "Wedding Nazi" by Michael. Andrew had begged Isabel to let him have Claudia and Liz for a few hours today and she, while not happy about it, said yes only after her niece begged her.

So there they were, Claudia on the swing screaming to go higher, Andrew pushing her and smiling broadly, and Liz sitting on the swing next to her daughter laughing. That is what he first saw as he approached. He was still quite a distance away, hidden somewhat behind a tree. He would have thought how ironic this was and remembered his session with Topolsky if he wasn't so taken with the display he saw a mere 100 feet in front of him.

"God, was she really that beautiful," he thought. "She's more beautiful than I remember" he thought. And there was Andrew, always near her. Anger flashed through Max's eyes while a sharp pain tore his heart apart. He looked at what Andrew was doing, pushing a small little girl. He knew immediately that she was Liz's. How could he not? She had her beautiful long brown hair that floated every time she swung through the air. And that smile, was Liz without any question. Then his breath caught as the child stared directly at him. Her eyes, and those ears, they were nothing like Andrew. But then who? And then it hit him as the little girl jumped off the swing and preceded towards him.

Liz and Andrew were quick to follow her but stopped abruptly when he stepped out from behind the tree. Everyone stood still except for little Claudia. She slowly waddled over to Max and stood in front of him. She then raised her arms above her head, looked up into his eyes, and said the word that shook everyone to the core, "Dada".


	2. Welcome Home

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Please keep them up!

"This can't be happening. No, not now! He's not really here. I'm just hallucinating," were some of the thoughts running through Liz's head at the moment. After all this time, he couldn't possibly be here now, a few days before her wedding to Andrew. "Oh God, Andrew! What is he thinking right now," she thought.

"What the hell!" was all that was running through Andrew's head. He couldn't process one coherent thought but this. As he saw Claudia reach up to him, he felt his heart stop cold. The past two years, he had felt like he finally belonged somewhere: with Liz and Claudia. They were his family, his salvation. Now, with Max back, where did he fit in? Would Liz still want to marry him, now, with the father of her child back on Earth? Andrew didn't think he could stand to hear the answer to that question.

As Max leaned down to pick up his daughter for the first time Liz aroused from her shock first.

"Max," she replied shakily.

However, Max couldn't move. He was too taken with the little bundle of energy in his arms. Claudia was busy giggling and playing with her father's ears. Liz watched this in awe of how natural this scene looked. She had envisioned this scene a zillion times in her thoughts but never thought it would be a reality.

Right then, Andrew chose to speak up for the first time.

"Max, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

All Liz could do was continue to breathe and stare.

The only response Max had was to look at Liz, waiting for her to speak.

She walked up to him slowly, never taking her eyes off of him. He looked exactly as he had before he left, except a few wrinkles around his eyes. He looked exhausted, restless, but content with his new discovery of his family.

As she approached him, he was captivated by her. She still had that graceful walk that made her look as though she glided across the floor. Her hair was shoulder length now, a little shorter than he remembered, but it still floated around her creating a warm brown aura around her face. She literally glowed. To him, she would always be the most beautiful woman in the world, and now more than ever he knew that he could never leave her again. So as she approached, this single thought was the only thing he could process.

As she reached Max, Claudia reached out to her, begging to be held by her mother.

"Mommy," she squealed with delight.

Liz grabbed her slowly, inhaling sharply when her arm grazed Max's. A flash sparked between both of them, filled with intense pain and longing. She placed Claudia down on the ground beside her and looked back into Max's eyes. His warm amber eyes were filled with immense love as he looked down at her. God, she could get lost in his eyes forever. But forever was not an option anymore. No, he took that away from her. Everything that she had ever wanted: a wedding, a family, a father for Claudia, a future filled with happiness, and a lifetime full of love, would be fulfilled with someone else all because he left her. Anger consumed her at that very instant and before she knew it, her hand flew up and slapped Max across the face.

Max was so shocked by her action he just stood there taking it all in. This was not what he expected. For years, he had dreamed of a different reunion with Liz involving her running into his arms and him kissing her breathless. However, he knew he was being delusional. Here she was, alone, with his daughter (a little detail he was still trying to comprehend), so why would he expect her to welcome him with open arms?

Andrew just stood there smiling. He knew it was hard for Liz to see Max again. God, it had been all she talked about right after Max had disappeared. She knew he would come back for her. However, as time progressed and after Claudia was born, reality began to set in, and Liz was left devastated and heartbroken. It was, after all, Andrew who helped to pick up the pieces. So he was proud of Liz at that moment.

Andrew approached the solemn and silent Max. Max was just standing there staring off at Liz as she and Claudia went back to the swings. Andrew came to stand beside Max, a small smile appearing on his face as he patted Max on the back and simply stated, "Welcome home"!

Don't worry! The rest of the gang will be making an appearance shortly. As for those die hard dreamers, you'll have to keep reading to see what happens!


	3. Just a Check Thing

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, thanks for all the great reviews. Here's the latest chapter in this ongoing drama (hehehe!). For all you dreamers out there, don't worry, Max will get his moment to talk to Liz soon. As promised before, the rest of the gang will make an appearance shortly, but for right now, you'll just have to settle with one of my favorite characters: Alex! Please, keep up the reviews. I like to know that somebody out there is reading this!

Around this time, Alex appears to take Liz and Claudia back to Isabel who is still in her wedding frenzy mood.

"Hey happy people, it's time to head back," he says as he leans in to pick up little Claudia. "Isabel is insisting she needs you both to do one more fitting and go over seating arrangements," he says while looking at Liz. It is then that he notices sadness in Liz's eyes as tears are streaming down her face. "Hey, what's wrong, Liz? Did you and Andrew have a fight," he asks before looking up to see just what has made Liz so upset.

There, only a short distance away stands Max Evans.

"Oh my God," is the only thing that Alex can say.

Seeing Alex, Max is pulled from his determined gaze and quickly approaches him.

"Alex," he asks shakily, not really sure of where he stands with him.

"Max," he replies still confused at this turn of events. "Uh, … you're here," Alex stated, a thousand questions going through his mind. Where were you? Why did you leave? Why the hell did you do this to Liz? How could you do that to Isabel? These were just a few of the questions racing through his mind. Alex had seen the devastation Max's departure had caused to his small group of friends. He didn't know how any of them would take the news.

"So, are you here for the wedding," Alex finally asked. With this comment Liz's head shot up as she looked directly into Max's eyes. "Oh God, not now…" was all she could fathom.

A look of confusion spread across Max's face as he looked from Alex to Liz and back again.

"What wedding," he asked, hoping that it was for Michael and Maria.

"Our wedding of course," replied Andrew out of no where as he strutted in front of Max and up to Liz. He places his arm around Liz with a proud look on his face. The look on Liz's face is unreadable however.

Max could feel his heart shattering into a thousand pieces as he observed the interaction between Andrew and Liz. "Oh God, what have I done," was all he could think as he watched the other half of his soul being held by another man. He would have chosen to die right there if it hadn't been for little Claudia who, at seeing her father's devastation, reached out for him. He took her in his arms and the moment he touched her he made a connection with her. His mind was immediately consumed with flashes.

_Liz and Claudia playing together_

_Liz reading to Claudia_

_Liz crying at night when no one is around_

_Liz pointing to a picture of Max and explaining who he is to Claudia_

_Liz sitting on her balcony, journal in hand, staring up at the stars with tears streaming down her face_

As the end of the flashes approached, Max felt a little relief and comfort at the thought that Liz missed him. What had happened during the time that he was away? Had Liz come to love Andrew as she had once loved him? All these thoughts raced through his mind. However, he was quickly pulled from his thoughts by Alex once again.

"How does she know you," asked Alex as he stared in confusion at the sight before him. A few minutes ago, he had been holding Claudia, his favorite little person, when she suddenly reached out to Max as if she knew him. How could this be? Claudia was always shy around new people and Max was a new person to her. Maybe it's just a Checkloslavakian thing. Last he had heard Claudia was starting to show signs of having powers.

Liz just stood back and watched as the vision she had dreamed of thousands of times before took place in front of her. "God, is he really here," was all she could think to ask as she observed Claudia being held by Max. It was all she had ever wanted, but sadly, it was a little too late.

"Come here Claudia," Andrew asked nicely yet firmly. He didn't want Max to have anything to do with Claudia or Liz. They were his family now. Max turned his back on them. He reached out for her expecting her to jump into his arms as she always did. However, this time, she turned her head towards him and simply said, "NO!"

That small word sliced through Andrew like a knife. Countless times before, she would always rush into his arms at the jump of a hat, without question. Now that she was in Max's arms however, she wouldn't even look at Andrew. It was then that Andrew realized what he was witnessing may only be the beginning of the separation of his family, the only family he had ever known. First Max will charm his little Claudia away from him, then it will only be a matter of time before Liz realizes she is still in love with Max. Andrew's world was crumbling before him.

At that moment, Liz decided to step in. She reached up and took Claudia out of Max's arms and began walking towards the car. After walking a short distance, she turned around and looked at the three men.

"We should probably head back before Isabel blows a casket. Max, you'll probably want to see everyone again so you ride with Alex. Andrew, Claudia, and I will take our car and meet you guys there," she replied calmly and coolly. She appeared calm and steady on the surface but on the inside she was falling apart.

"Ok," they all replied loosely and headed back to the cars.

Not one of them noticed a figure lurking in the shadows. He smirked his evil, stealthy smile as he watched them walk away.

"I've found your weakness once again," he replied smugly as he watched them drive away.

Hey guys, I'll try to update soon! Let me know what you think, and if you've got any ideas or questions, let me know!


	4. Welcome Home Maximillion

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters except for Andrew who's all mine!

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry for the delay but I've been really busy with finals, work, and a serious case of writer's block. Like I Promised, here is the rest of the gang, with the exception of Kyle. I would just like to thank my readers and reviewers who have been really kind in their reviews. Thanks and please keep it up! Well, without further delay, here it is...

**In the Banquet Hall…**

Isabel was rushing around carrying everything from flower displays to dishes and barking out orders to anyone who was standing around. There were only a few days before the wedding and in her mind, they were nowhere near ready.

"Michael, so help me God if I have to ask you one more time to get over here and help me move this table I will…" she screamed at Michael but was cut off by his annoyed reply.

"Is, look I've done everything you've asked today and excuse me if I am tired of moving the same table to the spot that I just moved it from a minute ago," he replied.

"Guys, can we just try to get along? In a few days, our two best friends are going to be starting their own little family and I think we owe it to them to not only give them the wedding of their dreams but still be friends by the time the damn event rolls around," Maria shouted at both of them. She had become quite annoyed with their incessant bickering since it had started earlier this morning. She couldn't wait for Liz and Andrew to get back so she would have someone else to talk to.

Isabel just looked at Maria as if she was insane. Then she turned to Michael and pinned him with a look of death. With that, Michael sighed out of annoyance and began moving the table Isabel had requested to be moved. Isabel had a pleased smirk on her face which quickly disappeared as she looked to the door and saw Alex walk in followed by the one person she had missed beyond reason these past two years: her brother.

Apparently she wasn't the only one to see him walk in, because as soon as she realized it was Max, she heard the clatter of dishes shattering on the floor as Maria dropped all the dishes she was carrying at the sight of Max. Michael just starred at Max in disbelief as if trying to decide if he was in fact here.

Alex was the first to speak.

"Hey guys, guess who I found at the park when I went to pick up Liz and Andrew," he said, his voice trying to sound enthusiastic but failing miserably.

"Max," Isabel asked. She couldn't believe after all this time he was really here. Where had he been? Why didn't he tell her? Why didn't he take her with?

"Hey Is," Max replied smiling. He had missed his sister desperately these past two years. He hoped she wasn't too upset with him for what he had done.

Michael just continued to glare at Max. His face was unreadable as he stood solid like a stone wall. This was just typical Michael Max thought. Max didn't know what Michael was thinking. Was he pissed at him? He wouldn't be able to tell until Michael spoke.

However, Max could always count on Maria to tell him exactly how she and everyone else felt.

"Where the hell have you been? You ever hear of leaving a note? My God Max, we have been wondering where the hell you were for two years. Did you even consider how all of us would feel about you just picking up and leaving without a word? Did you think about us, any of us? Sure you probably thought about Isabel and Michael, but what about the rest of us? Did you think about how Liz might take it? Did you even think about her, before you left her alone and pregnant? I can't even look at you right now you selfish bastard," Maria shouted. She stormed out the back door with tears in her eyes.

Max's eyes fell to the floor. Her words, while true, still hurt like hell. Of course he thought of them, all of them, especially Liz. He thought he was protecting them, keeping her safe by leaving her. If he had known she was pregnant he would have never left. But he didn't stay around long enough to find out. Instead he had made his decision quickly without consulting anyone and now he was left to deal with the consequences.

Max looked up to catch Michael's stare. His face was still unreadable but his words were undeniable.

"Welcome home Maximillion," he stated in a low, angered voice just before he turned to follow Maria. Obviously Michael was not thrilled with Max at the moment.

So Max turned to his final hope, his sister. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She could see the devastation in his weary face at Michael's words. While he had made a mistake he was still her brother and she had missed him like crazy these past two years. Without a second thought, Isabel ran into Max's arms and held onto him as though he might disappear. He hugged her back with a fierce hug as they both held each other and cried. Liz might be the other half of his soul but Isabel was still his sister and he had missed her so much. He needed her too.

Alex stood back and watched the sight before him. While he was happy that Isabel was thrilled with Max's return he was proud of Maria for voicing what everyone in the group had been feeling these past two years. If he were a bigger guy, he probably would beat the crap out of Max but that wasn't Alex. Alex merely made sarcastic comments and was there if anyone needed comfort.

At that moment, Liz, Andrew, and Claudia strolled in looking like a family. Andrew and Liz were holding hands while Claudia giggled in Andrew's arms. Andrew was smiling at Claudia, thrilled that she had not turned away from him like before in the park. However Liz's face was anything but smiling. She looked lost and confused. She remained silent as the three of them walked in to the banquet hall and were confronted with the embracing Max and Isabel.

Andrew was the first to speak.

"Where is everyone," he asked as Max and Isabel pulled apart quickly brushing the tears out of their eyes.

"Michael and Maria just went for a walk. Thank God you two are here," she replied. She was back in 'Wedding Nazi' mode in seconds and began barking out orders to everyone. Liz and Claudia were sent to their last fitting while Andrew was sent to pick up some more of the flower arrangements. Max and Alex were left to move around the remaining tables.

The atmosphere surrounding them could only be described as intense and uptight. No one knew how to act around the other. Max knew he deserved this, but longed for everything to go back to the way it was before he left. Above all, he wanted to be the one about to marry Liz not Andrew. He was her soul mate not Andrew. He just had to prove to her that he wasn't going to sit around and watch her make a huge mistake. He knew she still loved him and wanted to be with him. He had to make her see that. He just hoped that he was right.

I just uploaded another chapter. Please READ & REVIEW!


	5. Everything Near and Dear

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters except for Andrew who's all mine!

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I know this is kinda taking a step back in the story but I felt it was absolutely necessary. If you're wondering where I got the names of the "official leaders" they all came from the episode "Max in the City". However, Keff (like Andrew) is all mine! So enjoy this little flashback and as I've said before, READ & REVIEW!

**Max's Flashback to his life on Antar Days before he left…**

"Your highness, it's time for the summit," replied Keff, Max's loyal assistant. Keff had been Max's right hand man since he had arrived on Antar. He knew all about Max's life back on Earth. As Max remained motionless, staring into space, Keff knew exactly where Max's thoughts lie.

"You're thinking about her again aren't you," Keff asked. He knew all about Liz and most of the times Max zoned out, he was dreaming about Liz.

"You know me too well Keff," Max replied coming out of his Liz daze. He stared at his assistant before him and replied, "Now what have I told you about addressing me like that," he stated.

"I'm sorry Max, it's just, I could get executed for calling you Max because of my position," Keff replied firmly. While he considered Max his best friend, he under no circumstances wanted to lose his life just to please him.

Deciding that the conversation had turned a little too intense, Max changed the subject.

"So who's going to be at this summit again? I'm tired of seeing the same boring officials who just want to go over war strategies and run over numbers," Max replied annoyed. He was tired of all these meetings and everyone around him was beginning to see it. He just wanted to go home, back to Earth, and back to Liz.

"Well, Larek just got back from Dandar so he will be there. Then Kathana said she will be there but she is really upset with the recent attacks on her planet from Hanar. He's going to be there as well. And Sero, of course wouldn't miss it," Keff stated. He looked up to grasp Max's reaction to the last name, "and Khivar".

Max felt his stomach turn at the sound of his enemy's name. It had been two years since he had discovered that it had been Khivar who had killed the love of his life in his former life. Through his memory retrieval he had felt the utter devastation and loss of her death. It was then that he had made a promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to protect her, even if that meant leaving her.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting," Max stated quietly. He was going to end this massive war once and for all. He hadn't told anyone yet of his plans to return to Earth. He wanted to end the war before he left.

What seemed like hours later, the six leaders had still not stopped arguing with each other. As soon as one person spoke, another would shoot them down. No progress was being made. Throughout the entire meeting, Khivar kept sending evil smirks to Max, trying to throw him off balance. After a long while of endless discussion Max decided enough was enough.

"We have to end this now. Innocent people are dying because we can't come to an agreement. Kathana, you yourself said that you would love to see an end to this war. Well, let's make it happen. Let's start a treaty right now. There will be peace in this galaxy between all our planets from now on. No more innocent blood will be shed," Max stated firmly.

With this said, Khivar decided to speak up.

"There is just one flaw in your plan your highness," he stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You see, Antar is divided in two at the moment, half yours, half mine. I will not stop until it is all mine. You and I both know that. I will only agree to this peace treaty if you abdicate your throne to me. Otherwise, my attacks on the other planets will not yield," Khivar stated coolly.

"Look, I let you keep the half of the planet that is loyal to you. That is all you will get," Max stated in his quiet, yet fierce voice. Secretly, his top generals had been devising a plan to overthrow Khivar and take over. Their plan was almost complete and Max had hoped to initiate it before he left for Earth, however he could see it was not going to happen.

"Let the records state the king has denied his chance at peace now he will have to suffer the consequences. My troops will begin attacking the planets at random, including your half of Antar. I will give you one last chance to save those innocent lives you've been speaking of. What will it be," asked Khivar. He knew he was cornering Max which was exactly what he intended to do.

"Hold it," stated Larek. He knew the summit had gone entirely in the wrong direction. They were so close to peace, too close to throw it all away just because of Khivar. "If you attack anyone of the other planets, or Zan's half of Antar, I can guarantee my planet will attack yours and we will just continue this whole thing. However, I can also promise that it will not be my planet alone that attacks you," Larek stated firmly. The look on Khivar's face was utter confusion.

"You see Khivar, if you attack any one of us, we will join together to defeat you. You seem to be the only weak link in this chain, Khivar and we are willing to release you from it if need be," Larek stated.

"Does everyone agree to this," Max asked, hoping that there would be no disagreement so his departure could be in peace. Seeing nods all around the table, except for Khivar of course, Max decided to put it to an official vote.

"Alright, all in favor of this official peace treaty among this galaxy say Aye," Max stated as he stood. He looked around the table into the faces of his fellow leaders. Each wanted peace for their planet. They would not pass up another chance.

"Aye," stated Larek. He smiled at Max.

"Aye," stated Sero.

"Aye," stated Kathana, who was happy for any chance at peace.

"Aye," stated Hanar reluctantly. He wanted to ensure that his planet would be safe. While he didn't trust most of these leaders at the summit, he trusted Max.

"No," stated Khivar firmly.

"The peace treaty is official. No planet will attack any other planet in this galaxy. If one does, all other planets will ban together and attack the rogue planet. Does everyone understand," Max stated quickly. He was in a rush. Now that the summit was over and peace had been agreed upon, he wanted nothing more than to hurry up and go.

"Before I dismiss you all, I need to announce my departure," Max stated quickly. "You see, I have some very important matters to address on another planet and will be away for awhile. While I'm away, I have appointed Larek in charge of Antar. I just thought it imperative to inform you of my absence in case you might need to bring up something with me," he stated.

"What of the peace treaty," asked Kathana. "Won't you stay to ensure it's success," she asked. She feared that with Max gone, Khivar would take over for sure.

"I would love to stay and see the effects it will have but these matters are too important to overlook. I must leave at once. If there are any problems, Larek will be of assistance," Max stated. Larek had been loyal to Max both in this lifetime and the last. In Max's eyes, he was born to be a leader, a king.

A little while later, everyone departed, leaving only Max and Khivar in the meeting room.

"You know this is far from over," Khivar stated quietly yet firmly. "A signature on a treaty does not ensure safety, especially from me," he replied in an enthusiastic tone.

"Khivar, let me be frank with you. We're not putting up with your crap any longer. What you witnessed today was the start of something. It was the beginning of your descent from power. It's only a matter of time now," Max stated proudly, a smirk on his face. "I can see it in your eyes, Khivar. You're terrified that I'm right. You know that you're losing power and support. How does it feel to know you're at the end of your rope," Max asked smugly.

"I could ask you the same question," Khivar replied. "You see, the only thing standing in my way is you. However, this is not a problem because you're weak. I found your weakness in your last lifetime and I'll find it again," Khivar replied coolly. With this statement, Max's eyes grew wide as fear overtook him. "I swear to you here and now, your highness, I will stop at nothing till I'm in power. If I have to kill everyone near and dear to you again then so be it, but I will rule this galaxy and there is nothing you can do to stop me," Khivar proclaimed as he stood and exited the meeting hall.

Max was shaken to the core by Khivar's words. Now, more than ever, he needed to return home, to Earth, to Liz. She was no longer safe without him. He would protect her even if it meant his life, the galaxy, or both. And so that's what he did. Shortly after the summit ended, Max boarded a shuttle and left to return home to his love, never noticing a smaller shuttle tracing his every movement. A shuttle searching for the one thing that could destroy Max, and he was leading him right to her.


	6. A Plan of Action

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters except for Andrew who's all mine!

**Author's Note: **I am sooooo sorry for the delay guys. I just haven't had a lot of time to write lately. I promise I'm going to try to get this story updated faster. As for this chapter, I put in Max's parents knowing about the secret because I thought it was necessary. I could have spent more time on them getting to know Max now that he's back but the story is really not about them. It's about Max, Liz, Claudia, and Andrew (who I absolutely love!).

**Back to present day Roswell…**

After the intense scene at the banquet hall, Isabel decided to take Max back home with her. After Max's sudden departure, the gang had decided to open up to the Evan's about their secret. They didn't believe them at first but after a few "demonstrations" they began to see they were in fact telling the truth. Isabel knew they would be ecstatic to see Max again, especially her mother who had taken it the hardest.

Max and Isabel arrived at home only to be engulfed in warm embraces from their parents. Max couldn't help but feel like his old self again. They ordered pizza and sat around the table updating each other on their current lives and what they had been up to. He had missed this, them, his parents. When he had arrived on Antar he had expected to meet his real parents but was only disappointed with the news that they had died long before he was sent to Earth. He hadn't told Isabel or Michael yet.

Later that night, after heading off to his old room to get some much needed sleep, Max was confronted with numerous images as he stepped into his room.

_The hours he spent dreaming of Liz _

_Liz entering through his window for the pendant_

_His many kisses with Liz_

_Listening to the Counting Crows while thinking about Liz _

_Making love with Liz in his bed the night before he left_

He was haunted by the memories of what he had left behind. Why had he been so stupid to leave them behind? Why would he leave her behind? He had to make it right again. Liz and Claudia are his family. He had to get them to take him back.

And so instead of getting some much needed rest, Max began to devise his plan on how to win back Liz before the wedding.

**The next morning …**

The first place he needed to start was at the Crashdown. He knew that Liz would be there. She was always at the Crashdown. And so that was the first place Max headed in the morning, to the Crashdown to find Liz.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see how much it hadn't changed over the years. It looked exactly how he had left it. The waitresses still wore the same outfits, the same alien mural was on the wall, and the same alien faces still stared back at him. The thing that had changed was the waitresses. He didn't recognize a single one, yet alone spot his favorite waitress. He thought she might be in the back so he would just take a seat and wait for her.

As he headed toward "his booth" he was shocked to see that it was occupied by someone he recognized immediately: Claudia. There she sat happily in her little booster seat coloring in a coloring book and occasionally staring at the door the waitresses entered and exited through. She was so much like her father it was scary!

Max decided it was time he got to know his daughter so he sat across from her and began talking to her. She didn't seem shocked at all by his sudden appearance. Instead, she was giggling and showing him the pictures she was coloring. Because she was two, Max couldn't really understand a lot of what Claudia was saying but she continued to jabber on just like any two year old would do. However, at one point in her conversation, she touched Max's hand. With that simple touch, Max was able to open a connection with his daughter. Through this connection, he could see how much she loved her mommy for she is her entire world. He saw her life through her eyes. He saw how much everyone loved her and spoiled her, especially Alex and Maria. He saw Andrew taking care of her when Liz was away. He saw images of himself as if they were being played as a movie in her mind. These must have come from Liz's memory. He was about to see more when he was pulled abruptly from his connection by an angry voice.

"What the hell are you doing here, Max," Andrew asked staring in disbelief at what he had seen.

"I was getting to know my daughter. Do you have a problem with that," Max directed back at Andrew in his stern kingly voice. In his two years on Antar, he had come to perfect this stern and commanding tone.

Andrew looked at Max, not willing to back down. He wasn't about to let Max take everything from him without a fight.

"Look here, Max. You maybe an alien king but on this planet, you're nothing but a jerk who knocked up his girlfriend and left her. You didn't care about getting to know your child then so why should you care now," Andrew replied beginning to become agitated by his own words. "I was the one to pick up the pieces. I've loved Liz all of my life and I've loved Claudia from the moment I first saw her and even before that. They're my family, they're my everything and I will not stand by while you attempt to take them away. You've already screwed up their lives once, why do it again," Andrew asked weakly.

Max didn't know what to say. Ever since he arrived, he had only pictured Andrew as the enemy, his opponent that he must defeat, a roadblock on his path to Liz. After that speech, he could see the desperation in Andrew's eyes, pleading with him not to take his family away from him. What the hell was he thinking? Feeling sorry for his enemy, he was growing weak! This guy had just slid in his place when the time was right. He didn't really love Liz. Even if he did, Max knew Liz didn't love Andrew because she belonged to Max just like Max belonged to her. So did Claudia for that matter!

So Max replied the only way he could to Andrew's question, "Look, they're my family not yours. Claudia is my daughter; she was conceived by Liz and me. You don't fit into the equation, Andrew," he replied coolly.

Andrew was stung instantly by his words. Who the hell did he think he was?

"For the last time, stay away from Liz and Claudia and go home to your planet oh mighty leader. You maybe all powerful back on Antar but here your words hold no power. Go back home, Max and leave us be, for all our sakes, just leave," Andrew whispered fiercely. With that he picked up Claudia and headed towards the back of the restaurant. As he exited, Max could see little Claudia as she stuck up he little stubby hand and waved good-bye to Max. It nearly broke his heart.

As Max stared down into his coffee, he was thrown off guard by a familiar voice beside him.

"You look like you've been through hell," Maria replied in her usual tone. She sat across from Max and stared into his tired eyes. Now that she wasn't running away hysterically from him, she could take in the subtle changes of his appearance. He looked much older than she remembered. He looked worn and tired. His hair had grown a little longer and he didn't have that wistful look in his eyes that she remembered.

"So girlfriend, sorry about the outburst, all that pint up rage ya know. My therapist says it's good to let it all out every once in awhile," Maria stated casually.

"You go to therapy," he asked Maria, looking up at her for the first time. She was the same old Maria, just as he left her.

"Yeah, me and Spaceboy, ya know, couple's therapy. It's really great," she replied cheerfully.

"How'd you rope Michael into that one," he asked curiously.

"I threatened him with no sex. Let's just say, he comes every Wednesday now," Maria replied smugly. "I tried to get Liz to go but she looked at me like I was crazy," she replied. She had meant it as a joke but it didn't seem to lighten the mood.

With the mention of Liz, sadness overcame Max's eyes. Maria could see this immediately and decided to change the subject.

"So how's the whole "King Thing" goin," she asked.

"Oh you know rule a planet, end a war, restore peace to the galaxy, the usual," Max stated trying to pass it off as a joke but Maria could see through his act.

"This must be killing you. Here you come home from an alien galaxy only to find you have a daughter and the love of your life is getting married to someone else," Maria stated sincerely. She could read Max like a book; all she had to do was look in his eyes.

"I know that most of you don't believe me, but I love her, Maria. I've always loved her. I left because I thought I was protecting her. If I had known she was pregnant I would never have left," he replied, beginning to break down. It was a good thing the café was just about empty because he would have definitely caused a scene.

Maria could see the torment in his eyes. He really did love Liz, there was no question about it. However, it was too little too late with the wedding rehearsal tonight and the wedding tomorrow.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Max. I never doubted your love for Liz. Now don't get me wrong, I hated your guts for leaving her but I never doubted for a second that you loved her," Maria replied quietly looking into Max's watery eyes.

"So I guess the question is, what do I do now," Max stated after calming himself.

"Well, call me crazy but I don't think wasting your day here with me is getting you anywhere. But I think you should know, Liz is really happy now, with Andrew. If you really love her like we both know you do, let her go. Let her be happy," Maria replied. Looking into Max's face, she could see that he was already plotting how to get Liz back. Some things never change! "You're hopeless you know that," she said with a smile.

With that Max exited the café and went back to searching for Liz.

Alright guys, now it's time to tell me what you think. I've loved all the reviews I've been getting and I just want to thank all of you who have taken the time to read this. If you're still out there reading this, let me know. Thanks!


	7. A Destiny to Fulfill

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters except for Andrew who's all mine!

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay, without further ado...

**That night…**

"Liz, are you up there?" Max shouts from the alley below her room.

He waits to see her familiar face appear over the ledge.

"Max, is that you?" Liz asks, surprised and a little terrified to see him.

"Can I come up?"

After a brief pause, she nods her head and he climbs up the ladder.

Her balcony hadn't changed much. The same rusty lawn chair, same red chili pepper lights, the same leather bound journal, and the heart that he had placed on her wall so many years ago still remained. Although faded, Max took its remaining existence as a sign of encouragement and continued on.

He looked up into her familiar eyes, those eyes that had been the only ones to see his soul. While her appearance was of an older, tired Liz she maintained an unattainable, youthful exuberance of her younger days in her eyes. She was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and all be damned if he let her slip away again.

"What are you doing here, Max," Liz asked after a long silence.

"Why him," he asked simply.

Her back straightened as her whole body seemed to clench at his question. He hadn't wasted any time jumping into it. He still looked amazing to her, just as he had back then. Sure he was older now, and so was she. But, God he still was the sexiest man she'd ever laid eyes on, and the look in his eyes told her that the feeling was mutual.

When she didn't respond, he decided to ask again.

"So why him?"

"Don't do this, Max. Not now."

"Please, just humor me. Why him?" his tone slightly bitter.

"Because I love him, Max."

Her words were quiet but felt like daggers in his already broken heart. He'd thought those words were reserved for him alone.

"Like you loved me?"

"No," she replied and looked down.

"Do you still love me?"

"That's irrelevant."

"Why? I love you."

"Because I'm getting married to Andrew tomorrow."

"If you still love me, why would you go ahead and marry him?" He was confused at her actions but thrilled to know she still loved him.

"Because I can't have you, Max."

Walking towards her tiny frame that was seated in the old, rusty lawn chair, he kneels in front of her and takes her hands in his. Staring deeply in her eyes, he can see the love she feels for him through her tears. Why was she still going through with this?

"I'm right here, Liz. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I left you here, alone and pregnant. You'll never know how sorry I am for leaving you and missing so much in Claudia's life. But I swear to you I'll never leave you again, Liz. I went to Antar to protect you. I knew in order to live a normal life with you I'd have to get rid of my enemies and I did. I came back for you, Liz. I love you."

He leans down and kisses both her palms as tears stream down her face. However, she gets up abruptly and moves toward the ledge of the balcony.

"I know you love me, Max. I've never doubted that. Not once," she states, pinning him with a determined glare. "I wish you could have been there for me and Claudia but I know you have other responsibilities." She looks up and stares at the stars.

"That's not it, Liz…"

She raises her hand to him in a plea for him to stop and let her finish.

"I know, Max. I know. But Max, you're a king of another planet. You have a nation of people that need you. You are in a position to help so many, a destiny to fulfill. I'm not going to stand in the way of that. If that means I have to give you up, then so be it."

Just when he thought he couldn't love her anymore she goes and tells him that. Just like his Liz to give up everything she has for the greater good. He wouldn't let her just give up. Not now, not ever.

"Liz, it's over. I went to Antar. I eliminated the threat. I left them in good hands. Now I'm back where I belong, with you."

"No, Max! It's not over. You can't just leave them. They're your people, they need you. It's you destiny to lead them. I've thought a lot about this, Max and I'm not going to stand in the way of that."

"Liz, don't say that…"

"Max, after you had been gone a year, I was sitting up here looking at the stars, thinking of you and I realized something. I had to let you go. You went home, just like you're supposed to. I've always known that you would. It was your goal. It was the first time in a year that I'd actually smiled, a genuine smile. After that, I let myself fall in love with Andrew. He's been so good to me and Claudia. She just adores him as do I. So you see, Max, we're in good hands. You're free to go back and fulfill your destiny."

He was dying inside, hearing her talk of "the other man" in her life. She was his. This guy just wormed his way in. This was his family and there is no chance in hell he was giving them up. Hell, he just found them again!

"NO! I told you once we make our own destinies and that's still true. I choose you, Liz. It's always been you. I choose you and Claudia. You're my destiny, not Antar. I'm not a king. I'm not even full Antarian. I am a hybrid, a hybrid in love with you. I am a father and I'm not going anywhere."

"Max, we were never meant to work. You were always up there, even when you were down here with me. Face it, Max. I have."

He stands to face her, a determined, stubborn look in his eyes; a look characteristic of his younger days. One Liz knew oh so well.

"I messed up, I know it. But don't you ever question my love for you. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you and I will love you with my dying breath," he whispered as he strides toward her and pulls her to him. His lips crashed into hers as unadulterated need consumed them. It was natural, familiar, like coming home.

She pulls away abruptly, tears gently glide down her cheeks.

"You need to go, Max."

"Marry me, Liz."

"I'm getting married to Andrew, Max. You need to go back home. Please, don't make this any harder than it has to be. I love you, but I can't be with you. Go be the king you were meant to be."

He holds her to him in a crushing embrace as he whispers into her hair.

"Liz, please. I can't be anything with out you."

She pulls back a little as she gently brushes his tears away.

"Someone once told me to follow my heart. Remember that and you'll be the great king I know you are."

"How can I follow my heart on Antar when it's here in Roswell?"

Alright folks, here's the deal. I've recently had my writing visciously torn apart and I'm needing a major ego boost so please be kind to me and review!


	8. Letting Go

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters except for Andrew who's all mine!

**Author's Note: **I know it's been a really long time since I last posted and I'm incredibly sorry about that. What can I say, writer's block. Anyway, I just want to thank all of you for the amazing reviews I have been receiving and thank you to all of you who have stuck with the story.

**The Day of Liz's Wedding**

Everyone was in an uproar, especially "the Wedding Nazi." Orders were shouted left and right as flowers were arranged, the orchestra was setting up, and the caterers were preparing food. It was a madhouse as Max left the pandemonium of his house, and walked down the busy streets of Roswell. He was heartbroken from his talk with Liz the night before. In just a few hours, the family he just recently discovered would be someone else's. Of course, they were never his in the first place. He was lost once again, behind the tree and alone as he watched the world and life itself pass him by. He was Max Evans, the outsider again. Liz had brought him out from behind the tree and without her in his life he had gone back to his private turmoil.

This was how Michael found him, hiding in the park to escape the madness of the wedding preparations. He was staring blankly straight ahead; loss and devastation clouded his golden eyes.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked firmly, not sure how to really approach his once best friend who had disappeared and left him two years ago.

"Waiting to die," Max replied sadly.

"Get up, Maxwell," Michael stated.

"Why? Just leave me alone, Michael. I just want to be alone," he whispered.

"Get up," Michael repeated as he grabbed Max's arm and lifted him up to stand.

"What the hell?" Max yelled as he jerked his arm away from Michael.

"Listen, I'm tired of putting up with your 'poor me' crap," Michael stated matter-of-factly.

"Do you have any idea what I've gone through these past two years, Michael? Do you? I've survived war, enemy attacks, assassination attempts… I left everything I knew and loved just to protect the people I love, the love of my life. Then I come home to discover not only do I have a child, but the woman that I would have died for is going to marry someone else. Then when I confront her about my feelings and why I did what I did, she tells me she loves me but we can't be together! Now, DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Max screamed as he pinned Michael with a death glare that could only be rivaled by Isabel's.

Michael stood unflinchingly as he listened to Max's speech, remaining silent like the stone wall he had been known as all his life.

"It's always about you, Maxwell, isn't it?" he replied quietly.

Max stood stunned by Michael's comment.

"Yeah, you've been dealt a bad hand, but you know what? THAT'S LIFE! Yeah, you're the ruler of a planet, yeah, you wanted to protect the ones you love, and yeah, you've had to deal with more than most people have to deal with but you made choices, Max. You made decisions and sacrifices that no one should have to make. But you know what you did wrong, Max? What all good leaders should do but few ever attempt? You didn't ask for help. If you would have told us about the threats, if you would have told us about how you needed to go back, if you wouldn't have just left without a word, we wouldn't be here. I'm not saying anything you don't already know, Maxwell. All I'm saying is that you made choices and now you have to deal with the consequences," Michael stated as he stared Max down, assessing the wounded man in front of him that was once his best friend.

He'd lost everything with one decision. While it wasn't fair, "it was life" just like Michael said.

"Where do I go from here, Michael? What am I supposed to do now?" he quietly pleaded.

"You let her go and be happy and you try and be the best father you can for Claudia," Michael replied.

"How'd you get to be so smart?" Max asked with a small smile.

"All that therapy Maria makes me go to," he replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Max said.

"You're forgiven, Maxwell. Now stop wallowing in self pity," Michael replied as he turned to leave.

Max wandered aimlessly through the desert lost in his memories. Memories of a simpler time when his life consisted of secrets, his two best friends, and watching a beautiful brunette in an alien waitress uniform smile and serve him cherry cokes. It was easier then, to be alone. Sure, it was lonely, a life filled with countless dreams that would never be fulfilled but on his own, he could never really be disappointed or let down. He thought about all the advantages of being on his own.

Still, they held no candle to the small part of his life that he'd been with Liz. He loved her; it was as simple as that. And now, he had to do the one thing he never wanted to do but always knew he had to do: let her go. Sure he'd always be there for her if she needed him but he had to let her live her life, to have a fighting chance at happiness, to really be loved like he knew he hadn't shown her.

Funny that the person everyone thought was the densest was the one to have all the answers. He would take Michael's advice and be there for Claudia, be the father he should have been.

Call it a bout of masochism, but he decided he would go down to the chapel and watch the wedding. As he approached the chapel, he could hear the music begin to play, the wedding march. He had decided on the way over not to go in so there he stood, outside the chapel watching his worst nightmare unfold before his eyes.

She glided down the aisle on her father's arm, stunning as ever, in a simple off the shoulder white dress. Her hair pinned up with small teacup white roses. Her smile was small, and it made him wonder if she was wishing as much as he was that it was him at the end of the aisle and not Andrew.

Little Claudia was waiting impatiently down at the front of the chapel in Alex's arms, squirming anxiously. Andrew had his eyes on Liz the whole time, his focus never wavering as if she might disappear if he looked away for a second. Maria and Isabel both had tears in their eyes as they watched their best friend walk down the aisle.

The tears in Liz's eyes made her glisten as she reached the halfway point of the aisle. It was at that point that Max could no longer look. He turned his head as he broke down and began to walk away. That when he heard it. The music stopped suddenly just as a collected gasp could be heard. He ran to the window only to find the impossible. Khivar stood at the back of the church, his arm outstretched, green sparks shooting from his hand, and pointed directly at Liz.

Max moved quickly and stealthily to the doors of the chapel hoping to get behind Khivar and catch him off guard. However when he reached the doors, they had been melted shut. He moved to the front of the chapel and entered through a small door. He moved behind a tapestry to hear what was going on.

"I found you once again, queenie," Khivar stated coolly to Liz.

"Who are you," Liz whispered.

"You know who I am," Khivar replied.

"Khivar," Andrew whispered.

"Leave her alone," Max stated as he emerged from the tapestry. "Your fight is with me, it has nothing to do with her."

"But your wrong, it has everything to do with her," Khivar stated as his hand seemed to harness more power.

At this moment, Michael and Isabel both appeared at Max's side, ready to fight.

"Khivar, it's me you want. Let her go. I'll do whatever you want," Max pleaded.

Andrew stood there with both fear and hatred in his eyes. If he approached Liz, Khivar would kill her. What could he do? He reached over and put Claudia behind him, hoping to at least protect his little girl while he tried to figure out how to save the woman he loved.

"No, if I let her go, you'll become stronger and take away everything I've worked so hard for. No, if I kill you, you'll become a martyr in Antar's eyes. I'll have created the very man to destroy me. But if I kill her like I did before, you'll be nothing. You'll be a worthless shell and I'll rule the universe," he replied coolly with a glint of egotism in his eyes.

Just then Michael uses his powers and directs it at Khivar. Just as it reaches him though a green shield, much like Max's, deflects it.

"Ah, Rath, still as useless as before I see. You're feeble attempts at destroying me were always just that, weak and pathetic," Khivar states with a laugh.

"It's over Khivar. The other planets will never support you if you do this. War will break out again only this time, the other planets will be united. You'll lose everything," Max stated as he slowly moved closer to Liz. Andrew followed, catching on to Max's plan.

Khivar seems dazed for a bit, as if he's really considering Max's words. Then he catches what Max is doing.

"Uh uh uh Zan, say good bye," he states as he smiles and shoots the green sparks out towards Liz.

Both Andrew and Max run to get in front of Liz. Suddenly an all encompassing white light envelops the chapel and then silence.


	9. The Beautiful Breakdown

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters except for Andrew who's all mine! 

**Author's Note: **I am incredibly sorry about the delay but for some reason I found this the hardest chapter to write. Everytime I started to write something it ended up disappointing me. In the end, I sort of gave up and this is what came out. For all of you who have stuck with me, thank you!

The next few days were hard on everyone. The arranging of the funeral had been left up to Isabel who used it as a distraction from her own emotions. Everyone looked to their significant other for support through the difficult time, everyone except Liz. It was hard enough watching someone you love die right before your very eyes, but to know they died saving your life is unimaginable. The devastation she allowed herself to feel was masked only by the severe bitterness she displayed to those around her.

It seemed the only one who could melt her cold, shattered heart these days was her little girl, the savior of them all. Liz would never forget the illuminating white light that stretched from the tiny toddler's hand. It was that powerful blast that had destroyed Khivar on the spot and saved all their lives in the process, all but one.

**Back at the Crashdown…**

Michael, Alex, and Maria were gathered in their booth. Solemn faces stared back at each other as the cheerful chatter of fellow customers could be heard over Maria's sniffles.

"Have you seen her today?" Alex asked.

Maria shook her head as tears continue to run down her face.

"Where's Isabel?" Michael asked sadly, his arm holding Maria close to his side.

"She's finalizing the funeral arrangements," Alex replied not looking up from his cup of coffee.

Michael nodded glumly. The toll this was taking on everyone was evident on their faces. This unexpected loss not only shocked but terrified the small group. What were they to do now that he was gone? How would they go on without him? How would Liz go on?

"She hasn't eaten in awhile, I'm going to take her some food… see if she'll talk to somebody besides Claudia," Maria replied sadly as she got up from the booth.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. See if she needs anything," Alex replied.

Michael got up as well.

"I'm going to go see how he's doing. I haven't checked on him since yesterday morning," Michael replied.

"How's he been doing?" Alex asked curiously.

"As well as expected I guess," Michael replied.

**Liz's room…**

Maria entered with a tray of food as she looked around the bedroom. Liz's room was in shambles with clothes thrown everywhere, tissues laying on every available surface, and untouched trays of food sit side by side on the floor. Maria placed the tray down next to the others and proceeded to the balcony.

There she found them, Liz perched on her lawn chair in her pjs and Claudia sitting comfortably on her lap playing with her tiny green alien doll and mumbling incoherent nothings. To anyone else, this would be an adorable image of a private moment between mother and daughter but Maria knew better. She saw the private turmoil Liz was enduring as she watched her daughter play. To Maria, the scene was heartbreaking.

"Chica, I brought you and Claud some lunch," she stated quietly trying to gauge Liz's reaction.

Liz sat silently replaying the devastating moment over and over again in her mind. Her wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, not the nightmare that haunted her dreams. And what about her baby girl? How would she go on with the rest of her life without him?

"I'm not hungry," Liz replied coldly, not looking up.

"Liz, sweetie, you gotta eat. It's not good to starve yourself up here. Come on, why don't you get cleaned up and you and Claud come down and have a real meal?" Maria pleaded.

"No!" Liz shouted, startling both Maria and little Claudia. Seeing this, she settled down, stood up, and placed Claudia in Maria's arms. "Here, take Claud down there for a meal. Get her some ice cream too. God knows she deserves it being cooped up here with me for so long," Liz said quietly as she returned to her lonely lawn chair and desolate gazing.

"Liz, were worried about you. You haven't left this room in three days. You haven't touched any food, the only person you talk to is Claud, … it's not healthy babe. Come on, why don't you come down and eat a little?" Maria said soothingly.

"No thanks," Liz said sadly. She continued to stare out over her balcony at the sky.

Maria decided to concede and shifted Claudia in her arms as she headed to the window. She turned back around to look at Liz one last time, hoping she might catch a glimpse of the girl she used to know. However, all she saw was the shell of her best friend.

"Just let me know if you need anything, Liz," she replied as she headed downstairs with Claudia.

**Down in the café…**

Alex looked up to see Maria enter through the swinging doors with Claudia in her arms. He missed his little niece who served not only as a reminder of the events that happened but also as a clone of his best friend, the one who had somehow vanished into herself.

"Hey princess, how've you been," Alex asked as Maria approached with Claudia.

She smiled with delight as she reached out for him.

He sat her on his lap as Maria went to go get Claudia lunch. He was too occupied with his niece to hear the bell ring or see a somber looking Isabel enter.

"Hey," she replied glumly as she took a seat across from Alex and Claudia. She managed a small smile for her favorite niece.

Alex reached across the table to take her hand. "So, how'd it go?"

"Everything's pretty much set," she replied sadly as she began to cry.

Alex reacted quickly and moved to her side, holding her as she cried.

"It's just not fair," she cried as she leaned into Alex.

At that moment, Claudia reached over and patted Isabel's arm, causing Isabel to look up with surprise. There her little niece sat holding out her little green alien doll to her aunt in a gesture of comfort. Isabel smiled while wiping away her tears and reaching out to hug her niece.

"Thank you, sweetie. I really needed that," she replied as she hugged the little girl to her.

"So how's Liz doing?" she asked Alex.

"Same," he replied sadly.

"Maybe I'll just go up and see how she is," she stated as she placed Claudia in Alex's lap.

She disappeared into the back as Maria placed Claudia's lunch in front of Alex.

"Was that Isabel?" she asked.

"Yeah, she just went to check on Liz," he stated as he began to feed Claudia her lunch.

"The only one that's gonna be able to get through to her is him," she replied sadly.

"You don't know that, Maria," he replied firmly.

Maria begins to argue back when Isabel appears.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"What do you mean where is she? She was up on her balcony a few minutes ago," she replied.

"Well, I just went up there and she's not there," Isabel replied sharply.

"She has to be up there. She hasn't left her room in days," Maria replied.

"Well, she's not up there now, Maria," Isabel bit back.

With that said both Isabel and Maria ran up the steps and into Liz's room to find it completely empty.

"Oh my God, we have to call the police," Maria states wildly. "She's probably been kidnapped!"

"Look, you call Valenti. I'll call Michael and tell him to start driving around, maybe he can find her," Isabel states as she rushes to the phone.

"Good idea! Have Alex, drive around too. We can cover more ground that way," Maria replied.

"I'll stay here with Claudia in case she comes back," Isabel states.

Maria turns to leave but stops as a thought comes to her.

"Isabel, give him a call too. If anyone can find her, it'll be him," she stated quietly as she headed out the door.

He knew where to find her. She was in the one place she could always find some sort of peace and understanding through the years. There she sat, in the middle of the desert, where they had first discovered the orb and where their relationship had evolved into all encompassing passion. He found comfort in the fact that her sanctuary was a place they both treasured in the past and maybe that was why she returned to it.

"Hey," he whispered so quietly he wasn't sure it could be heard.

She turned her head slightly towards him to acknowledge his presence but remained silent. The only sound that could be heard was the shifting of the wind and her sniffles.

"Everyone's been looking for you. Maria's been calling everybody she knows trying to see where you went. Michael and Alex have been driving all of Roswell looking for you and Isabel watching Claudia," he rambled on not sure of what to say.

"What are you doing here, Max?" she asked, turning to face him as she spoke. The moonlight illuminated the streaks of tears on her face and fresh tears threatened to spill.

The sight of a broken Liz broke his heart. She looked so lost and alone, nothing like the Liz Parker he knew and loved. It's what finally broke him.

"I'm so sorry, Liz," he sobbed as he went to kneel before her.

They remained like that for some time, Max knelt before her sobbing with his head in her lap and Liz sitting motionless with silent tears. Eventually, she lifted her hand and began combing her fingers through his hair.

"Sshh Max, it's okay. It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for so let it go. It's not your fault," she spoke soothingly with a slight hitch in her voice.

He looked up into her watery eyes searching for understanding and meaning behind her words but all that was reflected was a hollowness that frightened him.

"How can you say that, Liz? I brought him here. I was so selfish. I couldn't stay away from you. I couldn't protect you. And now, because of me, an innocent person is dead," he stated as he stood up to pace. "It's not my fault? It's all my fault! I couldn't stay away from you. I couldn't let you find happiness," he looked up at her as he stopped pacing and whispered, "I'm just so sorry."

"Stop it, Max. Just stop it. Did you make Khivar come down here? Did you make Andrew fall in love with me? No! As much as you hate to hear this, you don't have control over everything. The world, whether it is Earth or Antar, does not revolve around you. You didn't do this. If anyone's to blame it's Khivar. He's the one who started this whole mess in the first place . He took you away from me and now he's taken …" as she tried to finish her speech she doubled over and began to sob.

Max rushed over to kneel beside her and hold her while she cried only to be pushed away.

"Max, why does everyone I love leave me?" she asked solemnly while looking towards the sky.

"Liz, that's not true and you know it," he stated afraid of where this was leading.

"You left, Max," she replied quietly.

"I wanted to protect you," he stated desperately knowing he had ultimately failed.

She looked down and continued to cry. She looked so lost and alone. He tried again to get next to her, inching ever so slightly towards her until he was finally beside her. He tentatively lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulder. He sighed in relief when she didn't push away. He held her while she cried, knowing she had held it in for the past few days and needing to release it.

"There you go," he replied soothingly while rubbing her back. "Let it all out, Liz. I'm here. Just let it out," he stated calmly.

After quite awhile, she quieted down. She sat very still and limp in his arms, exhausted from her breakdown. He had thought she had fallen asleep when she began to speak.

"What happens now, Max?"

Alright everyone, like I said, this wasn't my best chapter. Please send me some reviews though. They can be brutal, I don't mind. I would just like to know if people are still reading this or not. Thanks!


End file.
